


Sabrina Morningstar 2.0

by rhaenyris



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Implied Relationships, father-daughter chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhaenyris/pseuds/rhaenyris
Summary: Sabrina Spellman is in desperate need of a father figure after a returned Edward Spellman berates her for being an abomination, and berates her late mother for whoring herself to the Dark Lord.
Relationships: The Dark Lord | Satan/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Sabrina Morningstar 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Edward Spellman comes back in Season 4 for a bit. Basically, instead of Lucifer calling her the false daughter, she comes to him in a sad state. And we know he loves submission, so he indulges her sad state. Lets just say that little conversation between them about him managing satanic panic and saying she wasn’t his daughter, never happened. What ideally would have conspired in my mind.

Sabrina Spellman had been feeling the emotional repercussions of all that had happened in the past week. But the two most weighing things on her were Sabrina Morningstar being banished to the alternate Greendale realm, and her father berating her and her ‘whore’ mother. So, after a night of tossing and turning, she decided to go to the last person in the cosmos who could possibly give her what she needed; a little fatherly reassurance.

She was dressed soon enough, the night still well into its slumber. She donned the same black leather skirt and fishnet stockings she and Sabrina Morningstar enjoyed so much. She slipped into a red crop top, one that was tight and matched her lipstick. She kissed Salem goodbye, ignoring his warnings before feeling herself being consumed by whirling hellfire.

She appeared in the throne room, Caliban and Lucifer standing before the throne conversing. They both looked at her with disdain as if she were a stranger. The truth was, she was the same as Sabrina Morningstar. But they’d both conformed to their surroundings, Sabrina Spellman by enjoying her comfortable mortal-witch life in Greendale, and Sabrina Spellman succumbing to the pleasures of Hell by Caliban and Lucifer. Because before the split, Sabrina had considered heavily marrying Caliban and becoming Lucifer’s queen, even his consort. 

But with the split, Sabrina Morningstar took the helm of her life in Hell. 

“Sabrina. What issues have you come to create out of thin air this time?” Lucifer sneered. Caliban looked at her with a scowl, but his eyes were sad. He was wishing she was his Sabrina.

“Father. Can I speak to you...alone?” She asked. Lucifer gave her a hesitant look before glancing at Caliban, nudging his head. Caliban left the throne room, walking past her but not looking at her. As she had been feeling lonely lately, she remembered their interactions before the split, and his distancing hurt. But she knew how he was feeling, so she could forgive him.

“What is it?” Lucifer asked, sitting on his throne. Sabrina sat down on the throne beside him, the one that was built for other Sabrina. She looked up at him, before turning away quickly after feeling her eyes gloss over.   
“I just...I saw my father” she began “Edward Spellman, I mean” 

“Ah yes, the husband” he sneered “He was one of the returned I assume” Sabrina nodded.

“He...I had so much I wanted to ask him. So many questions. But when he realized who I was, he flipped out. Started calling me these horrible things. He told me my mother was a whore...and that I was an abomination” she began, feeling a tear threaten to fall from her eyes. She looked up at Lucifer, trying her hardest to hold it together “Am I an abomination?” She asked in a soft voice. Lucifer narrowed his eyes.

“Abomination? On the contrary, you are the very best of my creations. You’re strong, delectable, you radiate power and command attention in every room you enter. You could destroy the world if you wanted to, and I’d very well let you” he explained as Sabrina quickly wiped away a tear with her sleeve.

“I’m sorry about other Sabrina. I know she was the perfect daughter for you”

“I realized all too late that you and her are one in the same” Lucifer said “I missed out on having two perfect daughters at once. The cosmos is collapsing because there are two of you...but I would have enjoyed having two of you. One for Caliban and one for me. Or did you forget that you were originally supposed to be my consort” he sneered the last bit playfully. Sabrina let herself smile.

Not exactly a normal father-daughter conversation, but at least he wasn’t telling her he didn’t want her.

“Is this what has been troubling you, child?” He asked. Sabrina nodded.

“I guess so. It’s just lonely up there. And Sabrina Morningstar seemed so happy, like she made the right choice. I’m starting to think we shouldn’t have split at all and I should have just come with you when you said so” she surmised.

“I want Sabrina back, more than anything in this universe. But you are her. So, nothing is stopping you from visiting Hell when you’d like. Contrary to my original belief, Sabrina was a fantastic addition to my council”

“You want me to visit?” She asked in a tiny voice.

“No mortals. I despise the Greendale residents. No witches either, they don’t even worship me anymore. Despicable, vile creatures-”

“Dad” she interrupted, smiling slightly “Just me. I promise”

“Good girl” he whispered in a low voice. She grinned, possibly for the first time while in his company and stood, smoothing out her skirt.

“I trust Caliban will be avoiding me. I’m not exactly his wife” she mumbled. Lucifer waved his hand.

“Until Sabrina returns, he is nothing but council. Have you seen him shirtless?” Lucifer asked in a low voice “I entertained you this once but I abhor self-pity. Do liven up. Indulge in what your heart desires, stop thinking so harshly”

“Indulge?”

“You are the daughter of sin, my girl. You’ll think of something” he winked. Sabrina smiled as he chuckled mischievously. Then, she felt hellfire swirl around her and she was back in Greendale. She now had one goal, to liven up. And music would be the perfect way to do so.


End file.
